Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Dahlia pinnata. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balnovchesxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia pinnata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balnovchesxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balnovchesxe2x80x99 was the Dahlia pinnata variety xe2x80x98Figaro Whitexe2x80x99 (unpatented) which exhibits white inflorescences. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balnovchesxe2x80x99 was a mix of pollen from the Dahlia pinnata series xe2x80x98Figaro Improvedxe2x80x99 (unpatented), which may exhibit inflorescences of red, rose, mauve, salmon, yellow or white. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant from within the progency of the above stated cross during 1998-1999 in Elburn, Ill. and was initially designated xe2x80x98PAS11428-3xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal tip cuttings taken during 2001 at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits upright mounded form;
(b) forms semi-double yellow inflorescences with red accents; and
(c) exhibits a moderately vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Balnovchesxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Lindaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,779). However, in side-by-side comparisons, xe2x80x98Balnovchesxe2x80x99 exhibits ray florets of a different color and fewer ray florets per inflorescence than xe2x80x98Lindaxe2x80x99.